First worlds, now galaxies
by thomas.wharf
Summary: sora rescues jill from heartless, now jills learning to wield the keyblade, and at a remarkable rate will include, kingdom hearts, resident evil, psyren, dbz, and chobits, but i have no idea how to add more than 2 catagories


me: im giving it a T rating for now due to violence and language(mildly censored but still understandable)  
at this point and time i don't think it deserves an m rating, but i also watched mimic at five and  
resident evil at 10 so my judgment on what is and isn't acceptable for people to watch tends to be limited to if it involves anything past first base or not, if this does happen worse than a t rating ill change it promptly  
if its less than a t rating that may take a bit more time for me to edit because its not as big a priority to me  
im writing this on notepad, but hopefully the format turns out right, i posted this on Facebook first so if you  
find it there that's why,im combining the chapters from there  
because it seemed to short, i know i should have downloaded a spellchecker, but its a family members computer  
and they won't let me, so sorry about spelling errors  
this is my first voluntarily written story since first grade(not counting homework),  
and my first fanfic that's ever left my head,so lets get this show on the road

Jill: Wow, you're gonna suck

sora: Jill shut up, you suck at your job

me: No she doesn't

sora: How long has she been killing zombies?

me: For ages bu...

Sora: And what do you do to somebody killed by a b.o.w to keep them from turning...before they turn?

me: Shoot their head, why does that matter?

sora: Racheal duh

Jill: Oh let it go already, that's not my fault

Roxas: The hell it's not

me: Guys lets just get on with the story

Jill, Sora, and Roxas simultaneously: hey you're forgetting something

me:oh yeah, i don't own anything in this story, all characters, events, and places belong to their respective owners  
if i make a character and put it in here i won't tell you incase my subconscious mind added details from  
something else without me knowing, also this is nonprofit, characters may or may not be in character

first worlds, now galaxies  
chapter 1 segment 1: biohazard hearts

Jill was hiding in the part of a mall where they store all the inventory, hoping whatever was after her didn't find her  
when a can tipped over.  
"Hello, anybody there?" Jill panicked, of course who wouldn't.  
"Great if it isn't one thing after another. Why couldn't it have stopped with just the queen Zenobia"  
indeed, not two days ago Jill and the other bsaa agents had finally stopped Norman from releasing the t-abyss into the  
oceans.  
something creeped forward, but in the darkness all Jill saw was a long, sharp arm raise, she couldn't speak,  
she was to frightened "oh god it has to be one of those things" she thought as she reached for her gun and decided  
otherwise, hell even if she had shot it it wouldn't have done anything, the bullets didn't do anything, these  
things made the fight with jack Norman in his mutated form look like shooting glass bottles at point-blank.

"the darkness vanishes and shadows flee from the light of my flame, incinerate the evil that feels no pain,  
burn that wich has no heart, ignite firaga!"  
light burst forth from the arm...no  
the key the thing was wielding, and a ball of fire flew by Jill's head, incinerating the very kind of monster she was  
running from, a small black man with yellow eyes that could turn into a shadow at a moments notice.  
the one who launched the attack was a boy with brown hair,blue eyes, and silly clothes beyond description  
"you alright?" the kid said. "Yeah, i think so, what...how did you kill that thing" Jill couldn't help it, the  
military had dropped a hydrogen bomb on one and there wasn't a scratch on it, yet this boy had launched some device  
from some odd key and killed one not five feet from it without even harming the wood crate Jill was next to  
"they've never spread this far, how did they even escape disfin"  
"disfin?" Jill was now more confused, was this kid an idiot?  
"never mind, look there's no time to explain, we gotta leave"  
a new creature was coming through the door, however this time it was big, fat, had chains on its arms, and a  
red sign on its chest, and a proboscis  
"large body 2.0, not good, look my names sora, wanna live, good let's go" and with that sora grabbed Jill's arm and  
ran  
"wait, can't you kill it like you did the other?" Jill screamed  
"no not really, you can't hurt a large body from the front, their upgrade took that up to eleven by adding the  
ability to suck your organs out using that tube thing, and these rooms are to small for me to get around it, god  
who makes shopping malls this narrow!?"  
"where are we going?"  
"there's a corridor up ahead, but traveling it's not gonna be fun"  
"why no" Jill saw it ahead, a black empty void  
"the dark corridor"  
before Jill could protest sora jumped through, pulling her along with

the sensation was gut wrenching, Jill couldn't even breath without feeling like she was gonna puke, and 5 hours had  
already passed, add to that the side effects from sensory deprivation from the lack of impute in the corridors  
and the sensory overload she experienced after leaving them, the odd photophobia she was experiencing and Jill  
was in pure agony  
"you alright" it was roxas, sora's alternate, sora had explained that some time after they fused back together sora  
noticed roxas would sometimes surface, they ended up agreeing that when one slept the other could take over  
and the body reflected that, also sora had handed control over to roxas since roxas could travel the darkness safely  
"yeah, still feeling like hell though, where am I"  
"still having trouble with short-term memory huh? well that's to be expected for a first trip, you're in the galaxy of  
Disney and final fantasy, we tend to shorten it to disfin, yin Sid detected somebody who could potentially wield the  
power of the keyblade in your galaxy, biohazard, wich is larger but has only 2 worlds, we went to yours because,  
well thats were yen Sid detected the person,we figured it would be safe  
because heartless, the monsters you saw, had never traveled outside of disfin, so we went  
there unprepared, and well, short story short you're the person that can wield the keyblade Jill"  
well, Jill could tell this was gonna take a while, but she just had to ask  
"what the **** is a keyblade?"

me: well my first segment was short, but ill try to make this one longer.  
Jill:just no dark corridors again, i still have nightmares, and its been a week.  
me:i started writing this segment of the chapter 30 minutes after i posted the last segment, hows it been a week?Jill:because you wanted to skip the training.

me:well they always skip large sections in the anime.

Riku:DODGE!

Jill:Riku IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT, MY WETSUIT IS RUINED!  
me:roxas,sora, your supposed to be incharge of RIKU, and while i do have fantasies of Jill in a tattered wetsuit doing things for my entertainment this was originally written on Facebook, im gonna have to lock you in sora's mind for a week  
JIll:thank yo...what was that about me in a tattered wetsuit doing things for your entertainment  
me:Um...i have no idea what you're talking about  
Jill:no-no, i wanna hear more about this  
me:really?  
jill:yeah, so i know how many times i have to cast eruption on your sorry $$  
me:you don't know eruption yet  
Jill:sparks light the fields ablaze, feel the burn of my rage, FIRE DESTROY THIS PITIFUL WEED!  
me:OWWW!...k guys heres the story, i gotta go treat some third degree burns, and go to the hospital  
MY FAAAAACCEEEEEEEEEEEE, IT BUUUURNS!

first worlds, now galaxies  
chapter 1 segment 2: first mission, a heartless in psyren part 1

"bring it" Jill screamed as her keyblade, the reev keyblade flashed into her hand out of nowhere  
jill's keyblade had a curved hilt, the guard was shaped like a biohazard sign, wich considering the world it was from she found no surprise in, though she didn't like it, the blade itself looked kinda like something she saw in an anime about the afterlife, something involving death gods, she never did pay much attention to anime "you really want a taste of this?" Riku said, clearly P#( ed the he had to teach the newbie,specially since she was  
learning faster than he did "FINE BY ME!" Riku disappeared in the blink of an eye, the after image still there, but Jill knew that's all it was,  
unlike in the cartoons it wasn't solid-looking, it reminded her of a hologram.  
jill felt the wind shift, and put her blade parelell to her body, flung upward as hard as she could, pushing Riku's blade up and away from her. Riku surprised  
tried to counter immediately with a punch, however Jill, while not paying attention to anime, did learn things from  
them, one was the crane neck blow, she quickly punched Riku's hand down, then with her wrist struck at Riku's neck  
however Riku wasn't exactly an amature, shifting his body twords his keyblade, along with his head, just enough for Jill's wrist to skim his cheek, jumped and struck Jill in the mouth with his right knee  
Jill lurched back, slightly of balance "tat all...ptt.. that all you got" Jill said spitting blood out her mouth  
"big mistake" Riku jumped into the air and began to spin. "the air, soft and gentle, produce a blast from hell itself, burn this soul with the power of" riku stopped spinning, floating on the wind forming  
beneath him "whats he doing?" jill asked "RIKU DON"T, THATS TO POWERFUL FOR HER SPARRING LEVEL" yelled sora "searing wind, as lightning courses through the sky, firndero!" sora jumped up, summoned kingdom key, and shielded  
JILL from the attack

"fool" Riku scoffed  
"Why would you block an attack for somebody who can't even cast a simple -A spell"  
"I don't know, why would use something 5 times more powerful than a -aga spell on a newbie," sora was in pain, but  
he didn't want Jill to see, if she knew how powerful the spell Riku was using was she might not want to spare  
again, and that was the safest way to learn the keyblades abilities in a reasonable time, other than natural talent  
of course  
"Whatever, a little wind never hurt anybody"  
"that wasn't just wind and you know that riku, there was fire and lightning in there also" sora was getting more  
p($$ed by the second  
"why did I let you spare with her anyway"  
"because I have silver hair"  
"riku did you say something?" jill asked  
"no...nothing at all, specially nothing totally embarrassing"  
"YO we got work to do, Jill sora come to the grid" mickey yelled through the mike

the grid was the name of the floor with keyholes leading to all the worlds in disfin, and two years ago new keyholes  
started forming, keyholes to other galaxies, it was made by mickey for easy access, however they were all one way  
the crew had needed to learn how to travel through the dark coridoorr without there hearts becoming corrupt before  
they were allowed to use it, the exception being sora who could hand control to roxas for the job,  
however there were still side effects, Jill knew this first hand  
"god why me?"jill knew they were gonna have to use the special keyholes, wich meant the dark corridors  
"because riku has to travel to the world that never was to track down a heartless, this is a two person job, im not  
gonna go, you still need a partner since your new, and im shure as hell not dumb enough to have a newbie and riku on  
the same team" mickey glared at sora  
"hey what the heck" sora screamed  
"since when has riku played nice with new recruits?" mickey said, still glaring at sora  
"look lets just get this over with" Jill screamed, wanting to get the mission done as fast as possible so  
she could stop dreading the darkness  
"today is a new galaxy, manga, youll be going to psyren, there's a heartless there, a new one" mikey said, pulling  
up a screen showing a desert landscape with a strange tower  
"antlion wyvern combined into one?" sora asked joking around  
"yes,we call it the dragant, how did you know what you were gonna be hunting?"  
"oh come the fu...hold on im gonna have to break something"  
"sora don't you dare break that!"  
BAANG!  
"FU#( YOU TWHARF, why do you have to screw with our lives? it was hard enough when i had to deal with freaking  
losing my memory, bad enough when i had to fight 10000 heartless at once, but now you decide to write a fanfic  
and what do you do, send me to my grave, i swear prepair for me to key your fu!ing car, and remember, i have  
A FU (ING KEYBLADE!...k forth wall broken, putting plaster over whole in 3...2...1..."  
"sora im confiscating your keyblade"  
"oh come on mickey, what for"  
"you broke something i told you not to"  
"but...but i covered it in plaster"  
"GUYS COME ON" Jill found the keyhole labeled psyren, aimed her key, and focused with all her might  
"you don't know the words yet, do you?" sora asked  
"SOMEBODY DIDN"T BOTHER TELLING ME"  
"oh...um...open the keyhole"  
"what? so far all this magic has had awesome sentences, and now its just, open the keyhole"  
with that a beam of light blast forth from Jills reev keyblade  
"WTF"

Jill woke up, heat was covering her entire body, she was definitely in psyren, but were was sora? "great, i swear if i have to kill that thing myself, im gonna kill mikey, and then sora" "HELP!" Jill felt the urge of need before the words themself hit her, heck she heard them in her  
head before the words hit her, she ran to the source of the scream and saw a kid with blue hair fighting

a large body, the kid was lean-musculed with blueish spiky hair  
Jill formed her keyblade and ran in, bashing the large body back  
"if you're gonna harm a living soul" she screamed as she jumped into the air  
"then thy heart is frozen solid, so prepair" the sweat on jills body, being the only  
source of water for miles, flew in front of her, forming into a ball of ice as she landed, turning quick she aimed  
the ball at the back of the supersized heartless and screamed "FOR A BLIZZARD" as the ice flew into the creature  
however something was wrong, it didn't even faze the creature, and on a closer look jill saw why  
the creature was rotten to hell, somehow it had been infected with a virus Jill knew all to well  
"oh for the love of god another virus infection already"  
"That wouldn't be any fun at all now would it?" a voice said from behind her  
Jill turned only to see her worst fear, wesker was right before her, after a whole year without seeing his ugly mug  
hoping he was dead, he was right here in front of her  
all of a sudden the kid she had just saved ran past her and sent wesker flying "you take care of the monster  
ill handle this a$$hole:  
"fine by me" jill said surprised he was able to hit wesker so easily  
"names Jill"  
"im ageha, nice to meet you jill-san"  
with that Jill ran forth, she knew now she had to aim her attacks at the large bodies head  
"i need to move, so i form a current" she dodged its punch, or grab, she wasn't shure what it was trying to do  
it wasn't a heartless anymore, and it shure as hell didn't seem to act like any zombie she knew  
"i need power so i grab a battery" she jumped above the monster as it pounded the ground  
"the sky needs to touch the ground so it makes lightning, and as a result a sound forms, ecoing for miles  
feel the force, OF THUNDARA!" lightning pulsed around her as Jill cast her first -A spell ever.

"that's defiantly not psy" ahega said as he locked at the spot the heartless was just moments ago, now nothing but  
sand remained, wesker had vanished before jill had finished the spell,lucky for ahega who was on the losing end  
"im not a user of psychic abilities"jill said, she felt like shed read about this kid before  
"well whatever it is, its awesome as hell, and unlike my melseese door it doesn't wipe you out"  
jill for some reason knew exactly what he was talking about, but how did she know something about a world  
in a galaxy she had never been to?  
"So this your first time in psyren" ahega asked like he was used to this wierd stuff  
"yeah but im here for a reason" Jill got the feeling her words ticked ahega off  
"another money hungry idiot wandering into psyren for 500 million yen, perfect" well she was right  
"actually im here to stop a flying wormlike monster"  
"hmm, like that?" ahega pointed behind her, just as sora ran by, a heartless about 40 feet tall was flying after him, beak open to reveal a long spiral of spining teeth inside its gut, its body just above the sand, was dark brown with hardly a hair on it, and it had two heartless crest on it, one on its beak, the other on its belly.  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" sora screamed  
ahega picked jill up and ran faster than jill could ever have moved  
sora started changing form, and moments later roxas was there  
"RETREATE" roxas formed the dark corridor, ran through it, and before Jill could do anything, she and ahega  
were in the black emptiness of hell itself

me:i hope this one was longer, dinners almost ready so i gotta stop  
ahega:i fell sick  
me:your such a baby  
Jill:why don't you go through then  
me:cause im a hypocrite  
roxas:its coming...god that monsters gonna kill us  
sora:its alright roxas, the monsters gone, were now stuck in the dark corridor until twharf decides to write the  
next part of this chapter  
jill:wait what!?  
me:alright guys calm down, hey whats with the knifes, why are you guys surrounding me? please say there's a cake on my head

Me:well its not even been an hour, but i can't stand leaving a chapter unfinished

Sora: or me keying his car

Jill: or my thunder attack, how is keying his car so bad, is it an expensive one or something

Sora: no its just in two even pieces now

Ageha:well from what i can read when you broke the fourth wall, yeah you warned him you'd do that if he kept screwing with you

Me:well let's get rolling, i hate it, this dark void is scary as hell, how you guys feel about shifting sora's personality

Jill: Fine by me

Ageha: Me to

Riku: make him the comic relief

Sora: god no

"Jill-san, Jill-san get up! Its no use, I can't use healing Psy Sora you try." Ageha said in a panic.

"Jill, Jill please get up, I need you up Jill, I can't lose you...I...I love you." said Sora leaning in

"let your feelings melt away, and feel the pain of my rage, IGNITE DOUBLE_CASTE FIRA!"

" OW what was that for?" Sora screamed in pain

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY SORA!"

"I Thought you said you knew something called curaga?" said ageha

"Goosh kido, your twenty one and jush now getn into girls?" a new voice said

"Goof where ya been? we got a new recruit"

"this boy? hmm looks like he could be a trouble maker. *hicup*" goofy said, wondering why a keyblade would choose

somebody like this

"no goofy...the girl, she's holding a keyblade how can you not realize who im talking about?"

"*hicup* got a point there kido"

"much as i hate to say it, we gotta go back and kill that thing, i think its infected with a virus and if it is, and if

it bites another heartless, we could have thousands of worlds with those creatures by tomorrow" Jill told Sora

"Hell no, im not going back there, that things massive"

"Sora you've grown weak." Riku said in a vengeful tone as he walked into the room, summoning his keyblade, and opening up the keyhole back to psyren "now get in there before i blow your brains out with firndero as a present to mickey"

and with that Riku slapped Sora through the keyhole with his keyblade

"by the way, iv been meaning to ask, what is firndero?" Jill asked

"fire thunder aero combined into one devastating attack, im working on learning firnderozard-aga wich will form a massive storm that rains fire and hail, so i can destroy sora, by the way, try transforming your keyblade."

and with that Riku blast jill through the keyhole with a wordless, thus weakened fire attack

5 hours later

"C# P C# P C# P NOT FAIR!" Jill cried as she ran from the dragant

"first sora gets eaten, know I gotta kill this thing by myself, how am i supposed to kill something like this?"

"transform your keyblade" The words Riku said went through her mind like a bullet

"yes but how, its not like i have any chips for my keyblade like they do, i can't just ask it to transform into a gun and bam...can I Reev?"

with that Jills keyblade began to change, the hilt was forming a loop around her finger with a trigger forming right where her pointer finger was, the blade turned to a right angle and hollowed out, the biohazard sign appeared on the right side of her hand as another formed on her left side,and a scope began to form connecting the two

"about time you acknowledge my sentience, and why you can't have me transform into anything i am capable of taking this form for three minutes

"Realy, three minutes, well" Jill flipped to her right as the monsters mouth came down for her, she could smell its putrid breath as she took aim "sorry bi&#h not today" and with that she fired three times in succession "odd firing this feels no different than firing the psg1" she thought to herself

all of a sudden the monster turned to Jill and puked guts all over her

"gross"was all she could say

Sora popped out of the guts, looking at Jill, then at the monster "That's it dragant, your going down" Sora unleashed oblivion and oathkeeper, his will to kill showing clear as day he jumped into the air preparing to unleash a combo he hoped would slice the thing to ribbons, and "oh i almost forgot, you said dual cast" Reev said as she launched a fira at sora, launching him back into the creatures mouth

"crap, im dead" thought Jill as she started blasting bullet after bullet into the monster while walking back

"maybe not"

"ageha when did you? how? you were in disfan!"

"lets just say while your friend Riku is a jerk, what he does is for the best, even if it breaks your arm so bad it takes three curaga to heal it fully" and with that ageha focused his burst energy into a ball of pure agony, the attack known as melsees

" on three fire your strongest attack"

"um, k" said Jill

"THREE" Jill didn't have time for an incantation, so she just let loose a fira, followed by several rounds of her keyblades new form, and as the creature died, albert wesker walked away, hidden in shadows a mile away

"jill, can't you ever leave things as they are, your luck will run out soon ya know" were the only words he spoke before he vanishes into the dark corridor

three days had paste, the creature known as dragant was killed, sora was still recovering, and jill was training with riku like they had been ever since she got back

"DIE" riku screamed

"i think not" jill flung firndero back like it was nothing, ever since she'd left psyren her abilities had been absurd, however she knew Riku was holding back, he didn't want to go back to the world that never was, apperantly mickey had sent him there for punishment, and Riku was still having nightmares about it "riku its fine to step your game up now" she was tired of an even match, there was no way she could get better this way

"about time"

me:thats the end of the first chapter, i know it probably sucked, but please rate it for me

ageha: i didn't get mutch of a role ya know

Me: well iv not read psyren enough to make a good personality for you, unlike dbz wich i can atleast half $$ do vegeta, goku, gohan, and trunks

Jill: then why do psyren?

me:because i wanted a desert area for the dragant, and i know more psyren than i do desert punk

sora:well were to next

me:you, riku, and Jill are heading to chobits to save chi from larxene

sora: that bi34h!


End file.
